Poco Hombre
by Hikari x Takeru
Summary: Porque Sasuke necesitaba que alguien le dijera las cosas en la cara... One-shot. Adoro pisotear el orgullo Uchiha :


;)

Aclaración: Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mío Konoha ya tendría corriendo a, por lo menos, tres niños de cabello oscuro con ojos jade; y dos niñas rubias con byakugan. ^^

Advertencias: Universo Alterno.

**Poco Hombre**

- ¿Estas libre esta noche?

- Si.

- ¡Salgamos a cenar!

- Estoy cansado, así que no.

_Basta ya,_

_Se cansó de rogar por un beso_

_Y lo poco que das_

Se ve a dos personas caminando juntos. Un pelinegro y una pelirosa. Una mirada ajena se posa en el cuerpo de la de cabellos rosados, observándola lujuriosamente, haciendo que el de ojos oscuros se encolerizara. Y, de un manotazo, la acercó a él para besarla posesivamente. Ella era de él. Y de nadie más.

Esa ruda acción, provocó el enojo de la pelirosa.

_De sentirse que es un juguete de tu propiedad,_

_Que la tomas y luego la tiras a tu voluntad_

Era de noche y se observaba una pareja en una cama, disfrutando de un momento de silencio. Un muy incómodo momento de silencio.

- Sasuke-kun, ¿sabes?... mañana es domingo… podríamos aprovechare esta noche para…

- Estoy cansado, mañana Sakura.

_Basta ya,_

_Se cansó de esperar otra noche a ver si le amas,_

_Que le digas que vienes cansado,_

_Que no tienes ganas…_

- Pero Sasuke-kun…

- Nada Sakura, no tuve un buen día, buenas noches.

…_luego ver que te quedas dormido_

_Y roncando en la cama._

En ese instante, algo dentro de Sakura se rompió. Enojada, apartó las sabanas de la cama y se levantó. Sasuke la dejó ir pensando que volvería pronto; pero se hicieron la 1… las 2… las 3… y cuando el reloj estaba por tocar las 4 de la madrugada, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. En la pantalla se marcaba un número seguido por dos palabras: Naruto Uzumaki.

- ¿Usuratonkachi? ¿Qué mierda pasa? ¡Son las 4 de al madru…-

_- ¡Teme! Sakura está cantando sobre la mesa, creo que está borracha y… y… ¡todo el mundo la adora!_

- Demonios, ¿Dónde están?

_- Donde siempre venimos los sábados…_

No dejó que siguiera hablando, cortó y se vistió rápidamente.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraba frente a las puertas del bar. Sin esperar, entró al local siendo inundado por la música. Inmediatamente, pudo divisar una cabellera rosada subida a una pequeña mesa, cantando con el micrófono en una mano y una botella en la otra:

_¡Que lastima te tiene cuando dices y tratas de aparentar!_

_No se lo que te espera si se enteran o ya saben la verdad…_

_¡Que eres…!_

Antes de que ella pudiera terminar la estrofa, Sasuke la sujetó de las piernas y la bajó.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Bájame!

La llevó afuera, abriéndose paso entre la gente mientras ella no dejaba de golpearlo en la espalda.

La bajó cuando llegaron al patio. Al dejarla en el suelo, tuvo que sujetarla para que no cayera al suelo por los efectos del alcohol.

- ¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo? ¿Acaso no ves el estado en el que estas?

- T-tú no eres nadie p-para decirme lo que tengo que hacerr…

- ¡Soy tu novio! Creo que sí soy alguien con derech…- previamente a que pudiera continuar cualquier cosa que quisiera decir, ella le dio vuelta la cara de una cachetada y, tambaleante, dio dos pasos alejándose de él.

- Creo que antes d-de que digas algo, tendría q-que terminar de cantar la canción… - y sin esperar consentimiento alguno, prosiguió:

_¡… POCO HOMBRE!_

_Esa fiera salvaje que dices ser, ¿Dónde se esconde?_

_Si en las noches cuando arde el deseo, nunca le respondes._

_Si te quedas dormido en la cama y no le correspondes._

_¡Poco hombre!_

_Quien te ve presumiendo en la calle con tu nuevo coche,_

_Tanto alarde de ser un Don Juan_

_Y eres tonto fantoche._

_Y me dijo: Díselo en la cara_

_Y que no te reproche…_

Y tras dejar dos segundos de expectativa entre todos los que estaban escuchando, incluido Sasuke, lo señaló acusadoramente, terminando:

_¡Ella dice que dura segundos en toda una noche!_

Bajó la mano y sus ojos brillaron de satisfacción. Dejando al Uchiha boquiabierto, desapareció de su vista con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Nunca se había sentido tan bien en su vida.

**Vieron cuando se está aburrida en medio de la clase de ingles? **

**Bueno, así (:**

**Besos(L)**

**Hikari x Takeru**


End file.
